leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commitment
"Commitment" is the title of a song written by Tony Colton, Tony Marty and Bobby Wood, and recorded by American country music artist LeAnn Rimes. It was released in April 1998 as the lead single from her album Sittin' on Top of the World. The song placed at number 4 on the US country charts, number thirty-eight in the UK. It was later featured on Rimes' Greatest Hits and its international version, The Best of LeAnn Rimes. In 2015, it was included on her album, All-Time Greatest Hits. Lyrics :Adapted from Metrolyics What I'm lookin' for Is a love that's forever Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat And stay for all time What I'm prayin' for Is a match made in heaven Someone who will worship my body And still put his heart on the line Commitment Someone who'll go the distance I need somebody with staying power Who'll make me go weak in the knees Commitment And everything that goes with it I need honor and love in my life from somebody Who's playin' for keeps What I'm searching for Is a man who'll stand by me Who will walk through the fire And be my flame in the night I won't settle for Less than what I deserve A friend and a lover who'll love me For the rest of my life Commitment Someone who'll go the distance I need somebody with staying power Who'll make me go weak in the knees Commitment And everything that goes with it I need honor and love in my life from somebody Who's playin' for keeps Yeah I've had promises broken Three words left unspoken They just left me achin' for more But I'll fight temptation I won't be impatient There's one thing that's worth waitin' for Commitment Someone who'll go the distance I need somebody with staying power Who'll make me go weak in the knees Commitment And everything that goes with it I need honor and love in my life from somebody Who's playin' for keeps Commitment Someone who'll go the distance I need somebody with staying power Who'll make me go weak in the knees Commitment And everything that goes with it I need honor and love in my life from somebody Who's playin' for keeps Commitment Track listing US Single # Looking Through Your Eyes - 4:07 # Commitment - 4:36 ;UK Single (Looking Through Your Eyes) #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - 4:07 #"Commitment" - 4:36 #"On the Side of Angels" - 3:49 ;UK Single (Commitment) #"Commitment" - 4:36 #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - 4:07 #"One Way Ticket (Because I Can)" - 3:42 UK maxi CD/Australian CD single # Commitment 4:36 # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 # How Do I Live Mig Club Radio Edit 4:15 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 # How Do I Live Mig Club Mix 7:38 # How Do I Live Extended Version 4:53 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - Commitment (UK CD Single).jpg|UK CD Single LeAnn Rimes - Commitment-How Do I Live Dance Mix.jpg|UK Maxi CD/Australian CD single cover References External links Category:Single